My Mysterious Neighbored
by RotaraAmber
Summary: Ayuzawa Misaki memulai kehidupannya yang baru. Suatu saat ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang suka disebut sebagai hantu. Bagaimana ya kehidupan Misaki? RnR
1. Chapter 1 First Meet

**My Mysterious Neighbored**

**Chapter 1**

"Mejanya di tengah. Rak bukunya di sini saja. Sip kelihatan bagus" kata seorang gadis yang tengah mengatur barang-barangnya di sebuah apartemen kecil.

Ayuzawa Misaki 16 tahun. Mulai musim semi ini akan tinggal sendirian.

**Misaki POV**

"Itu barang terakhir" kataku pada seorang kuli panggul yang membantuku mengangkat barang-barangnya.

"Kamu anak yang rajin ya"

"Aku sering di bilang begitu. Hehehe"

Aku memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri, ketika orang tuaku harus pindah keluar negri. Awalnya mereka tidak mau akan hal itu tapi saat aku menekannya lagi akhirnya mereka mengerti dan mengijinkanku. Saat itu setelah mereka mengatakannya, mereka sangat kegirangan karena memiliki waktu yang cukup lama untuk berduaan. _Tidak peduli dengan anakmu ya?_ Pikirku.

Kota yang kutinggali ini kelihatannya sangat bagus. Aku pasti akan segera menyukainya.

"Aku ingin hidup bebas! Aku sudah tidak sabar. Pertama-tama…kenalan sama tetangga"

Orang pertama bernama Usui Takumi. Seperti apa ya dia? Dari namanya sepertinya dia orang yan baik. Aku pergi menuju kamarnya yaitu kamar no. 263 dan di sana tertulis _obake _dalam arti hantu.

"Obake? Ah! Ternyata Obata tulisannya enggak jelas"

Daerahnya sangat gelap dan menyeramkan. Pohon-pohonnya sangat tinggi dan lebat.

"Seharusnya cabang pohonnya di tebang!" kataku pada diri sendiri.

Saat aku sedang memperhatikan keadaan sekitar tiba-tiba ada 2 anak kecil berteriak padaku.

"Jangan dekati kamar no 263!" kata salah satu anak tersebut sambil berteriak dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Ada apa sih, mendadak begini!" dalam hati aku hanya berfikir kenapa mereka.

"Enggak pernah dengar gosipnya, ya?" mereka berhenti sejenak dan melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Rumah itu ada hantunya!" kata mereka lagi.

"Fuuh..kukira apaan. Apaan siih?" balasku sambil mengelus kepala mereka.

"Sungguh!" terjang mereka lagi.

KLIK

_Uwaaa kabur!_ Teriak anak-anak itu.

Aku pun ikut tersentak. Dari balik pintu terlihat seorang laki-laki dengan aura mengerikan. HUWAAA me…memang benar, penampilannya seperti hantu.

BRRR

Tubuhku menggigil.

HYUNG HYUNG

Laki-lak itu berjalan terhuyung-huyung. Bajunya kotor, memakai sendal jepit. Tampaknya sangat mengerikan. Orang ini pasti enggak punya pacar. Bisa jadi teman gak ya? Meskipun aku ketakutan sih.

"A…a..anu..salam kenal. Aku Misaki. Aku baru pindah ke sebelah!" kataku sambil tergagap dan ketakutan.

"…" Ia tidak memjawab. 1 menit…2 menit..aku menunggu ia masih menunjukkan wajah seram. Tangannya menggiliat ke arahku karena ketakutan..tubuhku menggigil, mulutku membeku.

_Mustahil _pikirku. "Permisi!" kataku sambil berlari pergi.

Huwaa seram! Padahal kukira bisa memulai kehidupan yang menyenangkan. Tapi ternyata tetangganya seperti itu.

Setelah itu aku kembali ke kamarku berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan kejadian yang tadi. Sampai akhirnya hari esok menghampiriku.

"Eh? Kamu tinggal sendirian? Rumahnya di mana?" tanya seorang gadis padaku yang merupakan teman baruku di sekolahku yang baru.

"Deket, kok. Masih di wilayah ini"

"Enak, ya"

"Ah..rumahku ke sini! Daaah!" katanya sambil melambai ke arahku.

"Iya, bye-bye!"

Hampir semuanya naik kereta. Mungkin aku salah memilih apartemen dekat sekolah.

TAP TAP

Saat aku sedang berjalan kulihat Usui sedang berdiri di depan semak-semak depan rumahnya. Tentu saja aku tersentak kaget. Meskipun ketakutan aku pun memutuskan untuk menyapanya.

"Ha…halo!"

"…"

Dicuekin. Kenapa sih orang itu? Benar-benar aneh! ( tanpa Misaki sadari sebenarnya orang itu tertidur sambil berdiri di depan semak-semak itu )

Malam pun tiba

"Apa papa dan mama sehat-sehat saja, ya? Aku cemas, soalnya mama enggak bisa masak. Yang masak selalu aku!"

_Wah enak! Papa mau tambah lagi_

Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku tertawa. Kalau masak cuma buat sendiri, rasanya enggak enak. Huuuh

"Wah..suasananya suram"

Enggak boleh begini terus! Aku harus tabah!

"Ruangannya akan kubuat lebih cerah. Gambar favoriteku kupasang di mana ya?" kataku sambil mengeluarkan sebuah lukisan dan box bergambar _neko_ kecil dan beberapa barang lain yang tampaknya belum aku bereskan.

"Sempit gak ada tempat lain, lebih baik di sini saja" kataku lagi sambil menaruh gambar itu di atas pintu masuk. Tiba-tiba kakiku kepleset dan aku terjatuh dan mendobrak pintu hingga pintunya lepas.

"Huwaaa! Pintunya…apartemennya bobrok. Aduh…apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku enggak biasa seperti ini. Lagi pula dari tadi aku ngomong sendirian"

Aku terbelalak. Mengingat bahwa aku sendirian, tidak ada orang yang menemaniku, aku sendirian. Sendirian… Aku sekarang sendirian. Besok ataupun lusa dan selanjutnya..baik nonton TV ataupun makan, aku sendirian. Aku hidup sendiri. Hiks..hiks.

Eh? Bukankah aku ingin hidup sendirian? Kenapa jadi begini…?

"Tidak apa-apa. Pintunya lepas karena dimakan rayap. Aku bisa perbaiki" kata seseorang dari belakangku, ternyata dia adalah Usui tetanggaku. Kulihat dia sedang memperbaiki pintu yang rusak itu.

"U..Usui..anu.." Dia bicara.

"Misaki-san, kalau ada kesulitan, bilang saja. Kamu enggak sendirian kok"

Katanya sambil menatapku. Wajahnya begitu tampan, ia tersenyum. Ini pertama kalinya. Ternyata dia tidak semenyeramkan yang aku pikirkan. Awalnya dia sangat menjengkelkan, gawat sekarang dia begitu baik.

Ia menepuk kepalaku dan mengelusnya. Tanpa kusadari aku menangis di hadapannya. "Huweeeee" Kesedihanku hilang begitu saja. Aku tidak menyangka tetanggaku akan menolong.

"Terima kasih" kataku sambil memegang lukisan kesukaanku. Aku masih malu karena abis menangis di hadapannya.

"Gambar itu…" katanya sambil berjalan terhuyung-huyung mencari sesuatu. "Tunggu sebentar"

_Apa dia selalu begitu ya?_

Beberapa menit kemudian ia pun kembali dengan membawa sesuatu.

"Buat kamu" katanya sambil menyerahkannya padaku. Tak dapat kupercaya apa kudapatkan saat itu. Sebuah buku berjudul _Monet_, buku favoriteku.

"Eh? Wow hebat! Gak papa nih?" tanyaku dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Kalau kamu suka"

"Aku suka banget! Aku jatuh cinta pada waktu pertama kali melihatnya di museum. Replika yang kubeli sebagai oleh-oleh adalah harta buatku! Dengan begini, dunia jadi terlihat berkilauan ya!" aku sangat senang dengan begini kehidupanku akan sangat menyenangkan.

"Ya"

"Iya, kan? Syukurlah, banyak yang menyebutku ketinggalan zaman!"

Ternyata dia orang yang baik.

Keesokan harinya aku sedang berjalan-jalan di taman dan kebetulan bertemu dengan Usui-san. _Ah_! Aku sudah tidak takut lagi.

"Selamat siang!" sapaku. Tapi aku melihat sesuatu yang tampak aneh _Lagi senang-senang? _Pikirku merasa aneh. Dia sedang bermain di atas sebuah mainan ( tidak dapat dijelaskan ) yang bergerak ke depan dan kebelakang. Atau..dia memang orang yang aneh. Seorang anak kecil yang berada di sampingnya merasa katakutan melihatnya.

Dia jalan terhuyung-huyung. Kalau malam hari dari arah rumahnya terdengar suara aneh. _SRAK SRAK _seperti itu. Ia pun duduk di atas rumput, merebahkan tubuhnya di atasnya, melepaskan sandalnya. Dia bebas ya. Seperti anak kecil.

Kali ini dia mengamil sebatang bunga dan mencium wanginya. Melipatkan tangannya merasakan keharuman para bunga yang tengah tersenyum. Untuk sesaat dadaku berdegup kencang. Tanpa kusadari Usui-kun menatap ke arahku.

"Ng?"

BLUSH

Pasti saat ini wajahku memerah. Aduh kenapa wajahku jadi merah?

Tetanggaku yang penuh misteri..aku jadi penasaran. Sebenarnya kamu orang macam apa?

Ia melambai ke arahku.

Keesokan Harinya

"Selamat pagi. Ini adalah pagi yang cerah. Hari ini aku mau melihat kegiatan sehari-hari Usui-san" aku mengikutinya. Mengawasi setiap gerak-geriknya. Akhirnya ia memasuki sebuah bangunan. Dan siapa sangka..

"Eh? Enggak nyangka. Dia masuk ke kafe yang keren itu. Sepertinya ia sudah biasa!"

TAP TAP

SYUUT

Aku berusaha untuk tidak terlihat olehnya. Karena penasaran aku mencoba untuk memasuki kafe itu.

CKREK

"Anu.."

"Selamat datang! Jarang-jarang ada tamu semanis kamu, lho"

_Genit amat_

DOEENG

Tampak seekor kucing dari arah meja menampakkan raut wajah menyeramkan tampaknya ia tidak suka padaku.

"Jangan khawatir. Dia cuma memberi salam!" pesannya padaku. "Silahkan menunya!"

"Ah..maaf..cowok yang barusan keluar…"

"Cowok yang barusan…" katanya sambil menintikkan arti mata buaya.

"Tolong dengarkan!" kataku jengkel. "Anu..itu temannya master ya?"

"Ya begitulah"

"Aku cuma sedikit penasaran"

"Oh naksir ya?" tanyanya genit.

"To..tolong jangan mengira yang tidak-tidak!" kenapa aku berbicara seperti itu? Mengira yang tidak-tidak…

PLOK

Kucing besar itu menindih kepalaku yang menjadi merah padam. "Sampai kucing juga mengejekku!" kataku kesal.

"Wah!..nona tenanglah. Lihat saja ke sebelah sana" ia menunjuk ke arah suatu benda yang tampak berteman denganku. Apa lagi kalau bukan lukisan favoriteku. Aku tercengang..tidak mengira akan sebanyak ini orang memilikinya.

"Hebat!" kataku terpesona.

"Itu karya dia"

"Eh…?"

"Dia mahasiswa institut seni. Aku bertemu dengannya musim gugur tahun lalu di sebuah galeri"

_Aku ingin lukisan itu. Siapa namamu?_

_Usui Takumi_

Aku terpana mendengarnya. "Takumi-san…" akhirnya misteri itu terpecahkan. Noda di bajunya adalah noda dari peralatan melukis. Suara yang terdengar dari kamarnya di malan hari adalah suara kuas yang menggores kertas lukis. Aku mengerti sekarang kenapa matanya begitu indah. Yang kau lihat adalah dunia yang berkilauan. "Terima kasih!"

BRAAK

DRAP DRAP

Aku mendobrak pintu kafe itu. Aku berlari secepat mungkin. "Hah..hah..hah!" aku ingin berbicara denganmu. Aku ingin tahu tentangmu. Baru pertama kali ini aku merasa begitu. Hei..Takumi-san..aku..

BRAAAK

Sepertinya jatuh cinta padamu.

TBC

Waaaaah rpmantic bgt. (Itukah pikitku) Hahahahaha bagaimana? Menarikkah? Senang deh kalau menarik. Oh ya…ceritaku kali-ini kubuat langsung update 3 chapter dan langsung tamat.

Aku punya sedikit pesan untuk outher space alien. Ini ceritanya untuk kuis waktu itu niih. Sudah jadi. Dibaca yaaa

Oh ya sebenernya ini cerita salinan dari sebuah cerita yang aku baca. Gak papa ya..bagi yang tahu cerita ini, sorry.

Tapi aku sempet susah nulisnya pas liat cerita yang aslinya. sorry sekali lagi.


	2. Chapter 2 Fall In Love

**My Mysterious Neighbored**

**Chapter 2  
><strong> 

Tetanggaku adalah orang yang aneh yang sering kali dikira hantu. Tapi…aku suka padanya. Terakhir kali aku melihat dia sedang melukis dengan anggunnya dengan tangannya memegang kanvas dengan lembut membuat setiap goresan menjadi sesuatu yang membuatnya indah.

Kemudian sudah satu bulan berlalu…

"Takumi-san, gohandesuka!" pintaku.

"Eh? Sudah jam segini?" tanyanya sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Setidaknya taru jam di kamarmu, dong. Terlalu serius, sih. Enggak makan selain di kafe, lalu begadang terus" kertas gambar berserakan di mana-mana. Cat warna tumpah mengotori lantai kamarnya. Sangking seriusnya sampai lupa akan hal lain. Apa ini adalah sifat asli seorang pelukis? Ia memakan nasi kepal yang aku buatkan.

"Cuci tangannya!"

"Ya!" katanya kaget.

SRUK SRUK

Suara kanvas menggores kertas putih di hadapannya.

"Waktu melukis, apa yang kamu pikirkan?" tanyaku. "Hei dengar tidak? Takumi-san.."

Kulihat wajah dan tubuhnya bergerak dengan anggun. Woaaa…rautnya berubah saat melukis. Benar-benar indah.

BLAM

DHEG DHEG

Gawat. Beda banget dengan biasanya. Sampai-sampai suaraku tidak terdengar olehnya. Sosoknya ketika menggambar sangat keren. Kalau tiap hari seperti ini, rasanya sedih. Takumi memiliki dunianya sendiri. Aku tidak bisa memasukinya. Bagaimana ini?

"Ah..piringnya aku letakkan di kamarnya! Maaf ada yang lupa, aku permisi dulu!" Seperti biasa dia bahkan tidak menyadarinya. GREEP. Tidak bisa begini terus. Aku ingin lebih. Aku harus mendekatinya.

Aku menulis sesuatu di atas kertas gambarnya dan memberitahunya.

SRRK

_Tolonglah kencan denganku!_

Aku menulis seperti itu, untuk memberitahukannya perasaanku yang sebenarnya.

"Misaki-san!"

_Aku terlalu berani_ wajahku memerah, jantungku berdegup kencang aku tidak dapat melawannya.

"…"

_YA_

Ia menulis kata itu di bawah tulisanku. Eh? Apa ini benar? Ia menerimanya, senang sekali rasanya. Berhasil.

Di Kafe

"Terima kasih! Mohon datang lagi!"

"Untung aku sediakan seragam. Ah, tapi dengan upah kerja Sembilan di kafe, Misa-chan bisa beli baju baru untuk cowok lain"

"Tolong hentikan!" kataku berusaha untuk menghentikannya dari gumamannya yang tidak berarti itu.

"Kamu pintar membujuk Usui yang pemalu ya"

Aku sempat berfikir sejenak "Aku beberapa kali di tolak saat meminta lukisannya. Aku maksa membawanya"

Di lukisan itu ada perasaan khusus. Dunia di mana ada hati Takumi di dalamnya. Pukul 5 sore akhirnya pekerjaanku selesai. Aku pun langsung berjalan menuju rumah. Saat sampai di rumah aku melihat Takumi sedang berjongkok di depan semak-semak sambil menghitung sesuatu.

"11, 12, 13, 14…"

"Menghitung apa?" tanyaku agak kebingungan.

"Lubang gigitan ulat. 15, 16.." ia menjawab tanpa membalikkan badan.

"Oh gitu" kataku mengerti tapi masih saja merasa aneh. Padahal sebentar lagi mau kencan. Apa yang berdebar-debar hanya aku? UGH.

"Bayi ulat makannya yang banyak!" Aku pasti akan membuat punggung itu berbalik padaku.

Kemudian di hari H.

"Gawat. Aku melupakan hal yang begitu penting. Bagaimana kalau penampilannya seperti biasanya?"

Penampilan menakutkan seperti itu. Pakaian yang kotor, rambut berantakan tingkah lakunya yang aneh. kalau dia sih mungkin saja.

TING TONG

UGH. Tapi tidak apa-apa! Cinta pasti menang!

CLIK

"Ya?"

"Pagi Misaki-san. Maaf aku telat" penampilannya berlawanan arah dengan apa yang kupikirkan. Dia tampak menakjubkan.

"Enggak seperti biasanya!" balasku kegirangan.

"Sudah lama enggak merapikan rambut. Sakit karena sisir"

Aku senang. Dia pake baju trendi untuk hari ini. Rambutnya yang di sisir rapi, baju kemeja kotak-kotak dan celana panjang putih. Sangat cocok untuknya.

"Keren" suasanan hatiku berubah menjadi berbunga-bunga.

"Misaki-san..manis!"

UGH _Untung aku kerja!_ Kataku dalam hati. Senang sekali rasanya. Kami bedua pergi ke Flower Garden. Banyak bunga bermekaran sungguh sesuai dengan suasana hatiku.

"Sedang mekar penuh" kataku girang.

"Wow! Hehe!"

"Wah seperti pita. Hehe" Takumi-san membuat kupu-kupu kuning menjadi sebuah pita lucu sekali.

"Iya, lebih bagus buat Misaki-san!" balasnya sambil meletakkan kupu-kupu itu ke rambutku. Untuk sekali lagi jantungku berdegup kencang. Syukurlah Takumi-san kelihatan senang. Rasanya menyenangkan. Aku berfikir begitu.

"Sejak kecil suka melukis ya?" tanyaku padanya.

"Enggak ingat"

"Suatu saat ingin belajar melukis ke luar negeri gak?"

"Enggak minat!"

…Enggak bisa ngobrol dengannya. Seperti biasa dia selalu saja santai. Karena dia seperti itu, jadi enggak bisa berjalan mulus. Dia terlalu bebas sampai aku sulit untuk mengejarnya. Hari ini aku harus mengeluarkan keberanianku. Aku harus menyampaikan perasaanku.

SRRK

Aku mendekatinya bersusaha menghentikan semua kegiatannya untuk member tahu sesuatu padanya.

"Tolong dengarkan kata-kataku. Takumi-san baik hati, tapi kadang suka menjaga jarak. Kalau hanya terus memandang punggungmu rasanya sedih. Dalam dunia yang ada lukisan, yang hanya ada Takumi-san sendiri. Aku merasa seperti itu. Kumohon, mulai saat ini perlihatkan padaku dunia di mana hati Takumi-san berada." Aku sudah mengucapkannya.

"Misaki-san…Yuk kita pulang"

"Eh?"

"Sepertinya mau hujan"

"Tunggu…"

Kenapa jadi begini? Apa ada yang salah dengan kata-kataku, apa aku menyinggung perasaannya? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti.

Kemudian kami pulang. Seperti yang di katakan Takumi-san saat itu hujan cukup lebat.

"Ah. Anu..maaf kalau kata-kataku menyinggung perasaan Takumi-san"

"Tak usah minta maaf"

"Tapi.." balasku berusaha membujuknya.

"Susahlah. Semua yang kamu katakan benar"

"Aapa maksudnya.."

"Aku memang menjaga jarak dengan orang. Sejak awal aku hanya ingin kenal dengan Misaki-san seperlunya saja. Menolong ketika kesulitan dan bergaul seperti selayaknya seorang tetangga saja. Tapi aku lebih suka sendirian"

BLAM

"…" kata-katanya benar-benar menusuk hati. Sakit dada ini setelah kau katakan hal itu.

TES TES

Tanpa kusadari air mataku menetes. "Bagitu ya..aku sok tahu dan ikut campur urusan orang. Padahal cuma tetangga"

Aku masuk menuju kamarku. Mengambil buku berjudul _Monet_ dari lemariku. Memeluknya. berusaha memikirkan apa yang telah Takumi-san lakukan untukku.

Semua yang kulakukan selama ini, hanya mengganggumu saja? _"Aku lebih suka sendirian"_

GREEP

Hiks

Itu bohong kan? Bukankah Takumi-san yang mengajarkan padaku belaian tangan yang hangat..yang menghilangkan kesepian dan kesedihan..?

Aku menangis sambil memeluk buku itu. Kutuangkan semua kesedihan ke dalam buku itu. Apa kulupakan saja cinta tak terbalas ini?

Keesokan harinya

"Bye-bye Misaki!" sahut seorang temanku padaku.

"Ya!" aku membalas mereka dengan perasaan seperti ini. Perasaan sedih ini sulit sekali kuhilangkan. Kenapa?

"Eh?...kuncinya..ada!" kataku sambil meraba-raba tas sekolahku.

Kulihat pintu no 263 terbuka. Ada apa ya?

Aku sangat gugup. Boleh kan..aku mendengar suaranya saja..?

"Anu..eh..enggak ada" kulihat di sana tidak ada siapa-siapa. Ruangannya begitu gelap. "Keluar tanpa mengunci pintu. Ceroboh sekali..Ukh.."

Kuliahat sebuah lukisan yang sangat indah tergeletak di ujung kamarnya, Lukisan Takumi-san memang indah. Ah kanvas putih. Apa dia mulai membuat lukisan baru? Saat aku hendak mengambil kanvas putih itu, aku melihat sesuatu terpapar di kertas lukis milik Takumi-san.

Warna merah. Alat lukis?

TRIIING

Handphoneku bordering. Saat kulihat ternyata dari master kafe.

"Halo?"

"_Misaki-chan ini Hasumi. Bisa bicara sekarang?"_

"Ada apa kok suara master terdengar aneh?" suaranya bergetar. Kupikir pasti sesuatu terjadi.

"_Baiklah..tenang dan dengarkan ya. Usui-kun tadi dibawa dengan ambulans. Dia ada di rumah sakit Nakanojima Chuou sekarang. Nanti kuceritakan detailnya. Bisa datang ke sini sekarang?"_ tanyanya dengan nada bergetar.

Kulihat lagi noda di atas kertas lukis itu. Ternyata itu bukan alat lulis. Aku menjatuhkan tasku dan berlari secepat-cepatnya menuju rumah sakit. Ternyata dia muntah darah dan pingsan di kamarnya. Sekarang dia sedang dirawat. Dia belum siuman. Kenapa? Aku tidak mengerti. Takumi-san!

TBC

Hm hm hm Chapter 2 telah datang bersamaan dengan chapter 1. Karena ini triple update makanya aku enggak akan bicara banyak.

See you on next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3 Good Bye

**My Mysterious Neighbored**

**Last Episode  
>Chapter 3<strong>

Sulit dipercaya…orang yang ada di depan mataku..adalah Takumi-san. Sekarang aku berada di rumah sakit tempat Takumi-san dirawat. Dia berada di ruang UGD. Terbaring tidak berdaya di atas kasur.

"Hari ini untuk yang pertama kalinya dia tidak datang ke kafe. Karena penasaran aku pun datang untuk mengunjunginya. Tadinya aku ingin menelepon keluarganya, tapi orang tua Usui-kun dua tahun lalu meninggal karena kecelakaan. Karena itu aku menelepon Misaki-chan" aku hanya diam mendengarkan. Kemudian dia melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Musim panas tahun lalu, Usui-kun diagnosa menderita tumor ganas, katanya umurnya hanya tinggal setahun lagi" Peristiwa yang mustahil terus menerus tejadi. Aku tidak bisa berfikir…

Beberapa saat kemudian pemeriksaan selesai sang perawat mengijinkanku untuk menjenguknya.

"Dia sudah siuman dan sekarang sudah tenang. Sebentar saja bicaranya ya" sahut perawat itu padaku.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya melihat banyak sekali selang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Misaki-san..? Kenapa ada di sini?"

"Hiks..kenapa tidak segera pergi ke rumah sakit? Takumi-san selalu menjalani kehidupan yang tidak sehat seperti ini" kataku sambil terisak.

"Kalau memang terlambat, itu lebih baik. Aku ingin memakai waktuku untuk menyelesaikan lukisan yang kusukai. Aku sampai saat ini hanya melukis surga. Setiap hari aku melukis berbagai pemandangan. Kalau tempatnya indah seperti dalam mimpi, bagus, ya.." aku menatap lurus wajahnya. Kenapa dia bisa mengatakan hal itu begitu mudah?

"_Sewaktu melukis apa yang kamu pikirkan? Dalam lukisan, ada perasaan khusus? Aku ingin tahu!"_

"Hiks..." aku menangis di hadapannya. Kesedihan ini tidak dapat kutahan.

"Pulanglah Misaki-san. Tidak usah datang lagi ke sini karena orang tuaku akan menjagaku"

Bohong! Keluargamu kan…

Wajahnya di penuhi kesedihan..ku pastikan Takumi-san pasti sudah tahu mengenai keluarganya. Tapi kenapa dia mengatakan bahwa orang tuanya akan menjaganya?

"Ti..tidak. Aku akan datang lagi"

Aku tidak boleh lemah. Aku tidak boleh menangis di hadapan Takumi-san.

Keesokan harinya aku datang menjenguknya lagi. Aku membawa beberapa barang dari kamarnya.

"Selamat pagi. Aku bawakan barang-barang yang mungkin kamu perlukan. Kalau tidak keberatan…"

"Aku tidak perlu apa-apa" ia mengatakannya lagi. Tapi aku tidak boleh lemah. Aku harus berani.

"Anu bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Itu..bukan urusanmu!"

Apa kamu benar-benar merasa seperti itu? Apa aku memang penggangu bagimu?

Malam harinya aku sedang bersiap-siap untuk membawa beberapa barang untuk kuberikan pada Takumi-san.

"Pasti perlu baju gantikan. Aku harus membersihkan kamarnya lalu…"

Tiba-tiba saja badanku berhenti bergerak dengan sendirinya. Berusaha memikirkan apa yang akan kupikirkan.

"Apa ada artinya aku melakukan ini? Sejak awal aku tidak bisa masuk ke dunia Takumi-san. Apa lebih baik kalau aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya? Hiks.. Harusnya aku tidak jatuh cinta padanya.."

SRAAAK

Aku menjatuhkan tumpukan kertas dan lukisan Takumi-san. Saat aku memberesi aku melihat sesuatu yang sangat indah. Ini..Takumi-san dan aku. Tidak..bukan hanya ini saja masih banyak lagi. "Ini waktu kami kencan. Ah ini juga. Ini juga sama" aku sempat berfikir.

"Jangan-jangan yang mau dilukis Takumi-san bukanlah surga yang jauh, melainkan kenangan yang bahagia ketika kamu berdua kencan"

Aku mendekap lukisan itu. Akhirnya aku sadar dan tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.

Keesokan harinya aku kembali mengunjungi Takumi-san di rumah sakit.

"Kenapa datang lagi? Kenapa? Sudah kubilang, kita ini cuma tetangga. Cuma orang lain. Kamu mengganggu" katanya dengan ketus.

Apa yang kamu katakan, aku tidak akan bimbang.

"Sana pulang! Jangan datang lagi!"

Karena aku tahu…aku ada di dalam duniamu. Aku memegang tangannya, berusaha untuk menangkannya.

"Tenang saja. Kamu tidak sendirian. Masih ingat tidak waktu aku menangis karena pintuku rusak Takumi-san berkata begitu. Kata-kata itu memberiku semangat. Kali ini akan aku katakan berkali-kali pada Takumi-san. Kamu tidak sendirian memang begitu kan?" semua kesedihanmu akan kuhilangkan. Mulai saat ini kamu tidak akan sendirian lagi aku ada bersamamu.

Setelah itu Takumi-san membalas peganganku dan perlahan-lahan terlelap dalam tangisan. Bukan tangisan sedih melain tangisan kebahagiaan.

"Justru aku yang diberi semangat. Sebelum kamu pindah, sebenarnya setiap hari aku cemas dan takut. Walaupun tahu itu tidak boleh aku tidak dapat berpisah denganmu. Aku lemah dan curang. Aku berada di sampingmu hanya untuk menghilangkan kesedihan dan kesepianku, mempermainkan perasaanmu kemudian pergi" ia mengatakan hal itu dengan wajah sedih. Aku tahu semua itu.

"Syukurlah kamu tidak membenciku. Mulai saat ini aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu!"

Langit begitu cerah, bunga menari semerjuk angin menghempas tubuh kami yang sedang berjalan di sebuah taman.

"Takumi-san aku punya permintaan. Maukah kamu melukis ini?"

"Ng? Ah kapan kamu…"

"Aku tak sengaja menemukannya" indah sekali. "Aku senang. Aku jadi berfikir mungkin Takumi-san juga memikirkanku!"

"Ya..aku selalu memikirkanmu!" tiba-tiba saja wajah kami berdua berubah menjadi merah. Malu malu senang.

"Sudah kubawakan alat lukisnya. Kanvasnya terlalau besar"

"Ya!" aku menunnjukkan gambar kesukaaku padanya "Lihat, lihat. Ini pemandangan kebun bunga, kan? Tambahkan situasi waktu kita kencan. Jadi gambarlah di sini. Ide bagus kan?" kataku sambil menunjukkan letak di mana kami akan di lukis.

"Apa tidak apa-apa soalnya kan ini gambar kesukaan Misaki-san"

"Justru karena ini kesukaanku maka aku memilihnya. Kumohon!"

SRRK SRRK

Suara kanvas menggores kertas lukis di atas pangkuannya.

"Enggak sakit kalau bangun?" tanyaku agak khawatir.

"Enggak"

"Kalau capek istirahat, ya"

"Iya"

Dengan pelan dan lembut, warna-warna itu bercampur. Semuanya adalah takdir Takumi-san.

Di kafe

"Selamat datang! Misaki-chan ada tamu!..Misaki-chan?"

Nyawa Takumi-san..sebenarnya aku ingin menghentikan waktu. Aku ingin kamu terus berkilauan seperti lukisan yang warnanya tidak akan pudar. Selamanya tidak pernah hilang. Tapi…Bagaimana pun juga aku memohon, walaupun waktu terus berlalu dan tidak bisa berhenti.

Malamnya aku kembali mengunjungi Takumi-san. Saat sampai di sana aku melihat master dan Sumiko ( kucingnya ) sedang bersama dengan Takumi-san. Patah hati, Sumiko bermanja-manja di depan Takumi-san.

1 jam kemudian mereka pulang. Kini tinggal kamu berdua di sini. Aku menunjukkan gambar yang di lukis Takumi-san waktu itu padanya.

"Ini adalah harta karun kita berdua!"

"Misaki-san!"

Senyum bahagia menghampiri kami, perlahan-lahan wajah kami mendekat, semakin dekat hingga bibir kami bertemu. Untuk pertama kalinya di bawah cahaya sinar bulan kami berciuman. Seperti apa pun masa depan yang menanti kita, perasaanku tidak akan pernah berubah dan tidak akan memalingkan mata. Sampai akhir…

TRRT TRRT

"Kondisinya memburuk…" kata seorang perawat dengan gelisah.

"Bagaimana jantungnya?"

"_"

DHEG DHEG DHEG

NIT NIT

TIIIIIIING

"Jam 20.11 Usui Takumi telah meninggalkan kita!" sahut sang dokter.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya dan menatapnya lurus dia.

"Terima kasih Takumi-san!" aku menangis sambil mengelus wajahnya. Berharap waktu dapat dibalikkan. Aku bahagia telah bertemu dan jatuh cinta padamu.

**DI MUSIM PANAS**

"Papa, mama, apa kabar?...Iya syukurlah…Jangan cemas. Setiap hari aku masak. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan kehidupan ini. Aku tidak kesepian" aku menutup teleponku. Saat aku sedang berjalan kulihat ada dua anak kecil berlari-larian.

"Tahu enggak, katanya di sini ada hantu" sahut seorang anak kecil yang sedang berari.

"Eh?" balas anak kecil lainnya.

"Bohong?"

"Sungguh!"

Karena aku tidak sendirian. Perlahan aku menutup mataku dan melukiskannya dalam hati. Dengan begitu, kapan pun aku bisa bertemu dengan tetanggaku yang kucintai.

**OWARI**

Haaaah..lega rasanya selesai juga chapter 3 ini. Capek juga. So what do you think? That's good?

Aku harap ini menghibur. Thanks for reading please review.


End file.
